The Prince of Light
by ShadowPrincess12
Summary: Reunited with his lost childhood diary Harry discovers it holds a power that he never knew it had. Suddenly learns he can live the life he had always wanted but maybe you can have too much of a good thing Loosely based on the movie The Butterfly Effect
1. Prologue

A/n: Not being able to sleep has caused some rather random fic ideas (this being the first of two that I've started to write) Some parts of this fic are based loosely on the movie The Butterfly Effect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

The Prince of Light 

Prologue 

Memories flooded Harry's mind. He collapsed to the floor in agony holding his head as his eye's rolled back and his nose began to pour with blood.

_He saw a flash of green light. a large man was towering over him. he was in a cupboard. Hagrid was giving him his Hogwarts letter. He was meeting Ron and Hermione. He was flying a broom for the first time. He was holding a blood red stone. He was meeting Ginny for the first time. He was speaking to a snake, he had pulled Gryffindor__'__s sword from the sorting hat, He was stabbing a Diary with a tooth from a large basilisk that was lying dead next to him. He was meeting Sirius for the first time. Wormtail was getting away. His name was called out as a competitor in the Tri-Wiz tournament. He was watching Voldemort Return. He was entering the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. he was watching Sirius fall through the veil. Dumbledore was showing him Memories. He was destroying Horcruxes. Dumbledore was dead. It was the Final Battle. Voldemort was Dead. He was Marrying Ginny. He was holding James for the first time. He was watching his children play. _

Harry was lying on the floor panting, somehow he knew the memories were his but they couldn't be. He had grown up with his parents. Voldemort had died when he was a Baby. Harry was thoroughly confused and disorientated.

"Hello" a mysterious voice said from above him snapping Harry out of his trance.

Harry blinked his eyes and saw the vague imprint of a man standing above him.

"I'm the Prince of light." the figure introduced himself as Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position leaning against the bed, the pain was subsiding a little and looked at the figure more closely, the man looked like some sort of angel, he was almost see through and seemed to resemble an extremely bright ghost.

"Does that mean…" Harry started as a twinge of pain shot through his head

"Yes." The Prince of Light replied simply as if it had read Harry's mind "And you have a very important choice to make. You either choose to live. Or you choose to Die."


	2. The Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

The Prince of Light 

Chapter 1: The Diary

Harry James Potter had lived a life that was anything but ordinary. He had been marked by Lord Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard in the entire wizarding world, as his equal as a mere infant. The lightning bolt scar he had received that night had shaped Harry's whole life.

His childhood had been far from normal. When Voldemort marked him his parents had been killed meaning he had grown up with his last remaining blood relatives, his mother's sister Petunia and her family. Petunia and her Husband Vernon Dursley hated magic and had attempted to 'stamp' the magic out of the small boy, by keeping him locked in a cupboard and getting him to complete chores. However their efforts had no effect and age eleven Harry finally learn who he really was and started attending Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

The years at Hogwarts were both some of the Happiest and the Saddest in Harry's life. He made friends and then he lost friends. He learnt a lot about himself and he finally got revenge for his parents deaths by killing Voldemort in his seventh year. Although Harry had a lot of fond memories of Hogwarts he couldn't help but feel sad as he remembered those who had been lost in the final battle between him and Voldemort.

After Voldemort's death Harry became an Auror, Married his teenage sweetheart and the only Sister of his best friend Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley. Together they had three beautiful children, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. The three children were now Harry's world and he did everything possible to help them grow up happy and carefree, or as carefree as you could be when your father was a famous Auror who had killed one of the most feared dark wizards at only seventeen.

Harry starred out of the window watching the carefree children playing on their broomsticks in the paddock behind the house. He smiled slightly at the sight of James giving Lily tips on her flying. As he did so he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"They're good kids" The familiar voice of his wife Ginny Potter said from behind him.

"Yeah" Harry smiled in agreement "With you as a mother they couldn't be anything else." he added turning to face Ginny and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm just glad they are Happy." he added as they watched them playing together.

---

"Oh Harry I think that's yours" Ginny pointed at an old box on the end of the kitchen table

"I haven't seen that box since the war!" Harry said lifting the lid and peering inside as a loud bang echoed from the hall.

"James! What have you done to my Hair!" Albus's voice echoed into the kitchen from the hallway

"Urgh what on earth has that boy done now!" Ginny muttered leaving the potatoes to peel themselves and heading out of the room to go and see to the yelling children.

Harry smiled to himself James really did take after his name sakes, he loved a prank and poor Albus was usually the one on the end of whatever his older brother did. Harry left Ginny too it knowing she'd have the situation underhand and pulled out an old tattered book from the box. Flicking through he looked at his own childish handwriting, he had kept this diary from the age of six, he couldn't remember why he had started it but he had kept it going until the night after the final battle.

_Dudley had a tantrum today because he wanted a new tv. _

As Harry read the words seemed to judder and shake. Blinking his eyes he carried on.

_I got locked in the cupboard because I didn__'__t clean good enough. _

The words shook again and Harry blinked again thinking his eyes were tired.

_I don__'__t like the cupboard._

Suddenly everything around Harry blurred and swirled around him. Harry tried to scream but nothing came out so he just pressed his eyes shut tight and hoped this wasn't a trap.

When he opened his eyes Harry found himself in a small dark space. Light shone through a crack in front of him. Harry stepped forwards to the light and made to open the door only to realise he wasn't just in a different place, he was also in a different body. Looking down at his hands and looking around him Harry suddenly put two and two together, he was in his six year old self. Harry panicked. This had to be some sort of trick or nightmare. He started trying to get out of the cupboard only to have the door click open and a familiar fat purple face appear.

"What are you doing potter! I told you to be quiet!"

"Shut up you horrid old man!" Harry spat "Just because you and your wife hate magic you were supposed to be treating me as a member of the family and this is what you do? If you pick on me I will curse you into the next century because believe me I know how!"

Uncle Vernon's face turned white and suddenly every around Harry span again, he closed his eyes and waited for it to stop. He found himself looking down at his diary as the words rearranged themselves.

_Uncle Vernon brought me my own tv today!_

"What the…?" Harry muttered confused suddenly flashes of memories he didn't know he had ever experienced flashed through his mind.

_He was playing with Dudley, His Aunt was taking him clothes shopping, He was playing with a group of children, He was blowing out the candles on a birthday cake, He was opening Christmas presents, His Uncle was telling him he was proud of him getting top marks in a test, His aunt presented him with his Hogwarts letter a look of pride him her eyes._

Harry snapped back to reality as Ginny stormed back into the kitchen

"Pink hair… Honestly" Ginny muttered as she went back to her potatoes "What time are you Aunt and Uncle arriving?"

"What?" Harry asked confused but then another memory flicked into his head, a letter explaining his Aunt and Uncle would love to come round for dinner and would arrive at about half twelve. "Half twelve I think."

"Right well will you take that stuff upstairs and set up the table?" Ginny asked

"Um Sure" Harry replied closing his Diary and putting it back in the box

"And Please tell your son's to behave themselves! We don't want another fiasco involving your Aunt and Uncle accidentally swallowing any Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products this time." Ginny rolled her eyes Harry hid a laugh

"Of course love" Harry told her trying not to laugh as he carried the box out of the kitchen and up to the room he shared with Ginny. He placed the box on his desk and a new picture on his desk caught his eye, he picked it up and examined it. It was a Muggle photo, it wasn't moving but the occupants were smiling happily, He looked at the Happy expressions on the familiar faces of his Aunt, Uncle and cousin as well as the equally happy expression on his own. He must have been about eleven in the picture and he had neat well fitting clothes while his cousin looked much thinner than Harry had ever seen the boy look.

Surely it was just a very strange dream he was having unless… Harry looked at his journal, had that argument with his uncle really happened? Had Harry just changed his past?


	3. The Dog and the Rat

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(_

_The Prince of Light _

_Chapter 2: The Dog and The Rat_

_The Doorbell of Godric__'__s Hollow rang out alerting the occupants of the arrival of a guest. Harry reached the top of the stairs as Lily opened the door. _

"_Hi Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon!__"__ She smiled hugging each one of them in turn _

"_Hello Lily Sweetie__"__ Petunia smiled at the little red haired girl in front of her __"__You look more and more like your Grandmother every time I see you!__"__ She told Lily as she hugged the small girl._

"_Harry!__"__ Uncle Vernon bellowed as he spotted his nephew walking down the stairs __"__How are you doing son? Thank you for inviting us over for tea!__"_

"_That__'__s alright__"__ Harry nodded still rather unsure of the older man although he returned the friendly smile and hand shake. __"__Lily will you fetch your brothers?__"___

"_How__'__s the family doing?__"__ Vernon asked Harry as Lily scampered off and Harry led them through to the kitchen, _

"_Good, James is off to Hogwarts in September, Albus was extremely jealous when he got his letter, as is Lily but they__'__ll be on their way their when its their time.__"__ Harry told his Aunt and Uncle proudly, he felt much more comfortable around this version of his Aunt and Uncle, inside he seemed to know what to say and how to behave around them, __"__James and Albus have been warned about slipping you anything this time__"__ Harry explained as they entered the kitchen __"__Their brooms will be taken away if they do, they both love Quidditch so much they wouldn__'__t dare slip you anything.__"___

"_Boys will be boys__"__ Uncle Vernon roared with laughter __"__The whole situation was quite hilarious really.__"_

"_Thank you good sir!__"__ James beamed as he entered the kitchen, he bowed like a oversized house elf _

"_Hi Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon!__"__ Albus smiled from behind his brother __"__Did you bring any presents?__"_

"_Albus don__'__t be so cheeky!__"__ Ginny scolded him as she placed several dishes of delicious looking food on the table with a flick of her wand. _

_Harry was highly amused that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn__'__t bat an eyelid at Ginny using magic, he was not used to them excepting magic as something normal. _

_The dinner was uneventful, the children behaved themselves and were all thrilled with the bags of muggle sweets that their great Aunt and Uncle produced after they had eaten. After the meal Harry and Ginny had a couple of drinks in the living room with Harry__'__s Aunt and Uncle before they headed home. _

"_Its always nice to see them__"__ Ginny smiled as she flicked her wand at the washing up __"__And its always nice when we send guests home without being mentally or physically scared by James and Albus__"__ Harry snorted with laughter _

"_You find it funny really!__"__ Harry laughed _

"_I Know we both do but we can__'__t let them know that, could you imagine the damage__…"__ Ginny rolled her eyes a little as a small smile crossed her face _

"Its harmless…" Harry protested for the boys "Just a bit of fun!"

"It won't be if they get expelled from Hogwarts once they start for causing Havoc!" Ginny pointed out 

"Fred and George weren't expelled, Neither were any of the Marauders!" Harry pointed out.

"Well yeah…" Ginny nodded reluctantly "But there's always a first time!"

"They'll be fine, you worry too much." Harry told her "Right I've got something I need to do" he said kissing Ginny on the top of her head "see you in a bit"

Harry left the room and headed up the stairs to his office. All through the evening he had been thinking about his old diary, how had it sent him back in time? If he could change how his Aunt and Uncle thought of him what else could he change? 

He Slipped into his office and locked the door. Sitting down at his desk he pulled out his diary and started flicking through it. Some of the memories made him smile, some made a lump rise in this throat. He flicked through the pages of his third year, half wanting to read the pages, half not. He held his breath as he spotted a name in his own his familiar handwriting.

_Sirius_

There was a small judder and started reading the page, could he change his god fathers fate? 

_The big black dog, who we later found out was Sirius, dragged Ron under the whomping willow. _

Another judder rippled from the book through Harry's hands. 

_Once we finally got into the passageway we followed the paw prints into a building, which turned out to be the shrieking shack. _

A third judder sent Harry's surrounding spinning and he watched as the scene around him changed and his body contorted into that of his thirteen year old self. 

"_This way!__"__ Hermione said from beside Harry as he shook off the dizzy feeling _

_Harry followed Hermione up the familiar dusty stairs to the room he had been in once before. Ron was holding Wormtail tightly as he cowered away from Sirius who Harry knew was standing a few feet behind them. Harry__'__s heart leapt, he had miss Sirius terribly after he fell through the Veil in the ministry and here he was with a chance to change all of that, he immediately on the spot figured a plan out in his head, he was going to do this right second time round. _

"_Harry! Hermione! Its him he__'__s the dog!__"__ Ron stuttered as they entered the Room, Harry tried not to look excited or like he knew what Ron was talking about._

"_Who?__"__ He asked Ron, faking being confused _

"_Its Sirius Black! He__'__s an animagus!__"__ Ron whimpered pointing behind them _

_The door to the room shut and Sirius stepped out of the shadows, Harry had to hold himself back, he wanted nothing more than to hug Sirius and never let him go but he resisted. _

"_Harry, you look so much like your father__…"__ Harry noticed the lopsided smile of the godfather and his eyes filled with tears _

"_How dare you talk about my father__"__ Harry said half heartedly, he knew he had to make it look like he didn__'__t know the truth about who had betrayed his parents __"__You__'__re the reason he__'__s dead!__"__ he added convincingly as Hermione jumped in front of him._

"_If you want to kill Harry you__'__ll have to kill us too__"__ She told Sirius bravely._

"_Only one will die tonight!__"__ Sirius told Hermione his eyes fixed on Wormtail. _

_The Door flew open as he spoke and Remus stepped into the room. Harry__'__s eyes filled with tears again, he missed Remus almost as much as Sirius, they had both been the last remaining connections to his father. _

"_Remus, my old friend!__"__ Sirius said his mouth twitching into a small smile, Harry watched as Remus and Sirius starred each other down for a minute before Remus moved towards Sirius and pulled him into a hug. __"__he__'__s here__"__ Sirius muttered_

"_I know__"__ Remus replied _

"_Let__'__s Kill him__…"__ Sirius muttered_

"_You__'__ve been helping him?__"__ Hermione stepped forwards accusingly __"__I trusted you and you__'__ve been helping him?!__"___

"_Hermione!__"__ Harry tried to stop her, she was approaching Remus with her wand held out _

"_He__'__s a werewolf Harry!__"__ Hermione told him, Harry faked looking shocked_

"_How long have you known Miss Granger?__"__ Remus asked _

"_Since Snape set the essay.__"__ Hermione told him _

"_We have some unfinished business Remus!__"__ Sirius hissed _

"_Patience Sirius!__"__ Remus snapped __"__Don__'__t you think Harry deserves to know why?__"_

"_I__'__ve waited twelve years!__"__ Sirius sulked _

"_Then you can wait twelve minutes while we explain!__"__ Remus replied passing Sirius his wand. __"__Harry, Sirius is not who you think.__"__ Remus added as the door creaked open and in stepped Snape. _

"_Expelliarmus!__"__ He said immediately depriving Sirius of Remus__'__s wand causing Sirius to growl in a dog like manner as Snape caught the wand expertly. __"__How I hoped I__'__d be the one to catch you!__"_

"_Petrificus Totalis!__"__ Harry yelled turning his wand on Snape who__'__s arms and legs immediately snapped to his sides _

"_Harry! You just attacked a teacher!__"__ Hermione pointed out as Snape glared at him from the full body bind_

"_I want to hear their explanation.__"__ Harry told Hermione _

_He listened to Sirius and Remus explaining their story, he already knew what they__'__d say, so he patiently sat it out ignoring Snape__'__s glared, he had placed the older wizard in a body bind rather than knocking him out with the disarming charm this time so that he could be a witness to the story. _

"_Show me__"__ Harry asked immediately as Sirius finished off the story __"__Ron give him wo-Scabbers.__"__ He saved himself at the last minute from calling the rat Wormtail as he wasn__'__t supposed to know that was his nickname yet. _

_Harry watched feeling a smug sense of satisfaction as Sirius forced Wormtail to turn back into a human. He looked at Snape__'__s eyes which now were expressing his shock at seeing Wormtail alive. _

"_Harry! Harry you look so much like James__…"__ Wormtail said pulling on Harry__'__s trouser leg _

"_Don__'__t you dare talk to Harry.__"__ Sirius spat standing on Wormtail__'__s fingers _

"_Now, Its time to committee the murder I was imprisoned for!__"__ Sirius hissed _

"_No.__"__ Harry told him stepping between Sirius and Wormtail. __"__We__'__re going to turn him in and you__'__ll be cleared of all charges and he will take your place in Azkaban.__"___

"_Your just as clever as your mother.__"__ Remus nodded _

"_Petrificus Totalis__"__ Harry said pointing his wand at Wormtail. _

_Once Remus had removed the body bind on Snape who had told Harry he was to expect to be in detention for along time, only to find himself pinned to the wall by a growling Sirius and forced to take that comment back. The odd group set off down the stairs, Harry and Sirius Supporting Ron, Hermione and Remus trailing behind and Snape guiding the immobile body of Wormtail with a levitating charm. Harry suddenly turned round to Remus. _

"_Professor Lupin you should go back.__"__ He told him quickly __"__Its full moon tonight isn__'__t it.__"__ Remus nodded _

"_I had nearly forgot, I wouldn__'__t want to hurt any of you by accident, I__'__ll see you tomorrow Sirius, you__'__ll be a free man by then!__"__ Remus smiled before turning on his heal and hurrying back to the shack. _

"_Lets get out of here__"__ Hermione suggested. As the Scenery around Harry started to change _

Harry found himself back at Godric's Hollow. The Diary in his hands. He winced as Flashes of more new memories entered his mind. 

_Wormtail was taken to Azkaban sobbing, Sirius was free, Harry was saying a tearful goodbye to the Dursley__'__s. he was moving into Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius. Sirius was teaching him to become animagus. He was laughing at stories of his father__'__s Hogwarts exploits. he was visiting his aunt and uncle. Voldemort__'__s return was prevented as there was no Wormtail to help him. Sirius was helping him destroy Horcruxes. Sirius was helping Harry celebrate after he killed a weakened Voldemort. Sirius was almost crying as Harry told him he had named his first born son James Sirius. Sirius was bounding about as a black dog playing with Harry__'__s children. _

Harry held his head in his hands. As the weird sensation died down.

Harry looked up smiled at another new picture sitting beside him on his desk, this one was of Sirius and Himself, Sirius was free and living. 


	4. The New Boy Who Lived

_Disclaimer: I Don't own anything :(_

The Prince of Light

Chapter 3: The New Boy Who Lived

Harry laughed as Sirius hung an irritated James up by his ankle.

"Don't try and prank a Marauder!" Sirius laughed as James folded his arms across his chest

"Sirius! Put my son down!" Ginny yelled as she entered the room

"With pleasure." Sirius replied dropping James back onto the couch, James scowled

"You should know by now not to prank your godfather!" Harry laughed at James who was now sulking

"Told you not to!" Albus joined in laughing at his brother who immediately jumped up, Albus had his father's reflexes and had shot out of the room before James was even on his feet.

"I still don't get why you called the poor kid Albus Severus." Sirius shook his head as James sprinted after Albus.

"Snape may have been slimy, but he was a member of the order and he was brave, being a spy was extremely brave and risky." Harry told Sirius "I've told you a million times."

"Padfoot!" Lily beamed entering the room "Can you tell me a Marauder story?" she asked cheerfully

"Of course!" Sirius smiled sitting down and gesturing for her to sit on his knee "Which one do you want to hear today?"

"The valentines day one!" Lily giggled as she sat down on Sirius's knee "Ok Kiddo, It was nearly valentines day and we decided the event needed some livening up…" Sirius started Ginny smiled at her Daughter who was listening intently to Sirius.

Harry left the room and started up to his office, it had been two weeks since he had used the Diary to free Sirius and he didn't regret a moment, Sirius was the perfect fun godfather and he was just happy his children were getting the chance to know him, Harry had always believed that if he had grown up with his parents Sirius would have been the most fun of his father's friends, he could see himself hanging on to Padfoot's tail as the dog dragged him round the kitchen or sitting on Sirius's knee just like Lily would while he told him stories about the Marauders at Hogwarts.

Harry sighed, If there was anything else about his life that he would like to change it would simply be the death of his parents and he couldn't do that even if he wanted to as the Diary had been started when he was six not while his parents were alive. Harry entered his office and pulled the book out from his top draw.

"If only." Harry muttered flicking through the pages of the book. Suddenly a photo fell from its pages. "What the…" he didn't recall putting a photo in the book. He picked it up from the floor and turned it over to see his parents smiling back at him, James was holding baby Harry who was gurgling happily.

The room began to shake and Harry beamed, the picture was obviously there for a reason.

Someone was bouncing Harry up and down he opened his big green eyes to see a semi familiar face looking up at him. It was his father. Harry giggled appreciatively.

Harry observed the scene he was in as his dad sat him down on his knee ruffling his hair affectionately. His parents were sat around the table with Sirius. Each of them seemed to be wearing extremely serious faces.

"I Just don't think it's a good idea, I'm way too obvious, how about we swap to Peter like I suggested before?" Sirius was saying

Harry realised immediately they were talking about secret keepers, it seemed as though Sirius had just been given the job and Harry had landed himself right in the middle of them deciding if they should change secret keepers or just stick with Sirius.

"Padfoo!" Harry said angrily trying to voice his opinion in the most childish way possible, it wasn't like he could just jump up and say 'peter is a traitor don't use him as your secret keeper'"Padfoo! Mooneee! Padfoo!"

"Not sure Harry likes that idea" James frowned at Harry's sudden outburst "I wonder why?"

"But Peter is a much less obvious choice for Voldemort to go for!" Sirius pointed out "Look Jamie I'm not thinking about myself here, I'm thinking about you and Lils he's going to try and get to you through me anyway so why don't we make it so even if he manages to break into my head he can't get you? Everyone knows we're best friends, I'm too obvious…"

"No!" Harry yelled before bursting into tears

"He really does feel strongly." Lily pondered Harry's behaviour "I'm wondering if he knows something we don't" she added as the boy snuffled into his father's shirt

"He's one" Sirius pointed out "He's always preferred me and Moony to Wormtail, we play with him more, Peter isn't good with kids."

"No Wormy! Padfoo! Mooneee! Pwease!" Harry said his big eyes looking up at James "Stoopid Wormy like Dawk Loord" he added

"Did he just say…" James looked down at his son "Dark Lord?" he asked looking at the small boy

"Wormy kiss Dawk Loord!" Harry tried to get his point across

Sirius was in hysterics by this point the idea of Peter kissing the Dark lord too much for his childish imagination.

"Sirius shut up!" Lily told him irritably "I think this is serious, Harry did Wormtail say something about liking the Dark Lord to you?" She asked the small boy who nodded enthusiastically

"Yee yee!" Harry replied glad the adults were finally getting him he so wanted to come out with it and just speak properly but he was supposed to be one and they would probably think he had been jinxed or something.

"I know he's only one but I think we should tell Dumbledore…" Lily suggested "Peter could have easily been talking to Harry when he was looking after him the other day and mentioned the Voldemort in front of him, the dark lord is what death eaters call him and how else would Harry know that? None of us call him the Dark Lord in front of Harry."

The scene shook and Harry felt like his head was splitting in two. He fell backwards of his chair, his nose began to bleed a little as more memories flashed through his brain.

Wormtail was questioned under Veritesirum and put in Azkaban. Voldemort couldn't find the Potters and went after the Longbottom's instead marking Neville as the chosen one. Harry was growing up with his parents. Sirius was teaching him how to dye someone's hair. Harry was making friends with Neville, Ron and Hermione. Harry was helping Neville face Voldemort. He was trying to get Ginny to notice him. Harry won his place on the Gryffindor team. Harry watched as Neville died taking Voldemort down with him. Harry got together with Ginny.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice came from the door she opened it slowly "Oh my god what happened?"

"Nothing" Harry muttered wiping the blood from his face "I just fell off my chair."

"Your Mum and Dad are leaving they want to say goodbye." Ginny explained helping Harry to his feet.

"Ok" Harry replied trying to ignored the pain shooting through his head.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Ginny asked

"Yeah of course I am love" Harry replied putting an arm round Ginny's waist playfully.

They headed downstairs together and Harry immediately spotted his parents being hugged goodbye by Lily and Albus while James was standing near by trying to look grown up rather than hugging his grandparents good bye, however it didn't take long for him to succumb to one of his grandmothers hugs.

"Ah there you are Harry, we wondered where you had gone!" James clapped Harry on his back. Harry looked up at him meekly his head was pounding.

"Are you alright? you look like you've got a fever!" Lily worried motherly

"I'm fine" Harry shook her off and pulled her into a hug to distract her

"Bye!" Lily Luna grinned as James stepped out of the door

"Bye sweetheart!" Lily smiled back at the child who was named after her

Harry sighed as he lay down next to Ginny that night. Thoughts flicked through his mind as he closed his eyes, he was wondering if he could go back and change the past so his parents didn't get killed maybe he could go back and destroy Voldemort so all of his friends could grow up normally and no one would have ot die. His eyes flew open. It couldn't hurt to do this one last time could it? He decided that tomorrow would be the day he got rid of Voldemort for the second and final time.

A/n I apologise to anyone who read this chapter before today (24/1) I didnt realise how it had come up when I posted it, I only had ten munutes to get this and then next chapter of The Lost Marauder up so I didnt get chance to double check and since I have had next to no chance to get online I didnt even realise until yesterday when my internet at uni promptly died about five minutes later... sorry again!!


End file.
